hotstreetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Got a Minute for Love?
'''"Got a Minute for Love?" '''is the 2nd episode in Season 1 of Hot Streets. It was premiered on January 14, 2018. It was written by Brian Wysol and directed by Pete Michels. Synopsis Jen grows an umbilical cord. Branski talks about apples. Also there's mummies. Plot French and unknown construction worker find themselves tied up in a sewage next to a Spine Monster which wants to kill them. Luckily Branski, Jen and Chubbie Webbers save French before its to late. After they save him Branski suggests French to buy them some churros which Chubbie Webbers pretended to sell to disguise himself. French doesn't have enough money to pay for the churros so Chubbie Webbers tells him to lick his dong instead of paying. At Branski Residence, Branski tells Jen that its mummy season also he mentions that its her death mothers three-month anniversary. Jen sees an apple and reminds herself how her mother loved apples and she takes a bite of an weird apple that has a hole in the middle. Branski gets mad because he doesn't want her to eat his apples. Jen thinks her uncle and she can't talk like real people because Branski acts like a child. Branski then goes to chase some mummies and he takes Chubbie Webbers with him. Jen then uses J.A.S.O.N. to call her boyfriend Matt. She tells him that she needs someone to talk to and he tells her that he is free and that she can come over to his place. While walking to her boyfriends house Jen gets stopped by a man who is hanging leaflets. Jen ignores him and continues to walk. Jen then again calls Matt who tells her that he just landed in Barcelona. After he hangs up, Jen gets attacked by a robber but an uknown man who was hanging out leaflets chokes the robber. He introduces himself as Donovan Kim. French is excited because of his first mummy case. His mummy detector tells him that there is a mummy near by, but Branski doesn't believe in that. He thinks dogs are God's mummy detectors. They then spot a man on walking on the streets and he appears to be a mummy. French comes out of the car and punches the man who appears to be a burn victim. Chubbie Webbers then sees 4 mummies walking towards the deck so they start to follow them. They end up following them to the docks. Mummies see them talking and they start walking towards them. Branski and French try to kill the mummies with their guns but mummy wrap appears to be bulletproof. Jen is talking to Donovan Kim about her problems. She thanks him for walking her home and tells him that she feels like she has knew him his whole life. She then wants to kiss him but Donovan Kim tells her that before anything happens he is looking for a serious commitment. They kiss. Jen starts dreaming about her and Donovan Kim flying on a dragon who looks like Chubbie Webbers and they fly trough a tunnel of love which looks just like the apple with a hole she bitten. She then wakes up and sees Chubbie Webbers biting something on her stomach. She doesn't know what could that be, suddenly Donovan Kim appears and tells her that she grew a umbilical cord. He then tells her that he is a mummy and that his father is Anubis the king of all mummies. He wants her to come with him to Cairo so she could become his mummy princess. He then shows her two tickets for a boat for Cairo that leaves in one hour. Jen refuses to come with him. At the living room Jen wants to know what would her uncle do if he found out that she is a mummy. Meanwhile French's mummy detector detected a mummy inside Branski's house. He looks trough the window and finds out that Jen became a mummy. Jen and Chubbie Webbers try to escape to Cairo without anyone knowing but French stops them. He wants to arrest Jen for being a mummy. She and Chubbie Webbers somehow escape from him and get on the boat. At Egypt, Jen and Donovan Kim are getting married. Before Anubis connectes their cords he wants to know if anyone objects. Branski objects and apologizes to Jen for not being with her when she needed him the most. Donovan tries to choke Branski but Jen chokes him first. Branski then shots Anubis in the head and kills him. Branski thinks there should be no secrets between them so he tells her that earlier she ate an apple he had sex with. Characters Main Characters * Mark Branski * David French * Jen * Chubbie Webbers Minor Characters * Donovan Kim * Anubis * The Spine Monster * Matt * Homeless Guy * Burn Victim Locations * Branski Residence * Egypt (Cairo) Trivia * In this episode Jen's room is revealed for the first time. Gallery The gallery for the "Got a Minute for Love?" episode can be viewed here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1